everytime we touch
by al-chan18
Summary: este fanfis cuenta como se siente Sasuke cuando esta de novio con Gaara. songfic el tema es de cascada


Este es la continuación del fic "por besarte" no hace falta que lean al nombrado

Los personajes no me pertenecen la canción es everytime we touch de cascada

El narrador es Sasuke

Gracias y que la disfrutan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¡Eres una fiera!! Nunca pensé que alguien como tú, retraído y callado, fuera tan bueno en la cama. Como odio mentirte te amo de verdad...pero no deje a Naruto, él se fue del país por así decirlo el me dejo a mi, me acuerdo perfectamente lo último que me dijo "ve con ese pelirrojo y vive feliz" sé que lo dijo de corazón él me ama pero prefirió irse que obligarme a amarlo que buena persona que es.

-mmm-te quejas todavía dormido por la luz que entra por la ventana, sin hacer mucho escándalo me levanto y sierro la ventana-gracias-murmuras cuando me vuelvo a acostar a tu lado e inconscientemente te giras, yo solo contemplo tu hermosa espalda solo un poco más oscura que mi piel

still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.   
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. 

todavía no me percate de cuento tiempo llevamos juntos, tampoco me importa; si recuerdo como te conquiste te dije que te amaba como y que tu me contestaste yo igual. Luego de eso nos emborrachamos de más y terminamos como esta noche: gimiendo el nombre del otro tocándonos, rozándonos...simplemente amándonos como los encuentros que le siguieron a esa excitante velada, mientras recuerdo como me besabas el cuerpo te giras para mi lado abres aperas tu hermosos ojos para mirarme, acercándote a mi boca para besarme muy suavemente

-te amo-me dices cuando te quedas dormido en mi pecho

-y yo a ti-te murmuro al oído, tu respuesta un lindo ronroneo y te acomodas mas en mi pecho. Te amo Sabaku no Gaara ,aunque solo te lo demuestre cuando estamos solos, sé que no te molesta, al contrario, sin decírmelo me lo agradeces por que te gusta que esto quede entre nosotros y de que se enteres las estúpidas fanáticas que están detrás mío

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.   
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. ****  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.  
**

-Sasuke…ahh- gimes mi nombre cosa que excita más, te siento encima mío para poder ver tu hermosa cara mientras te embisto con suma delicadeza no quiero que esto acabe ya. Con mis manos acaricio tu sudorosa espalda, para llegar a tus glúteos hacer una leve presión y seguir mi camino hasta tu excitada entrepierna un roce basta para que comiences gemir.

Que delicioso eres; ni todas las parejas que tuve, incluso ni Naruto, pudo hacer que me sintiera en el cielo como lo haces tú inconscientemente me haces llegar a las estrellas y mas allá

-no me dejes-dices, como asustado, pegándote más y más a mi cuerpo decido abrazarte, eso parece que te calma por que vuelves a poner tu carita tranquila.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. ****  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. **

Ayer fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida cuando accediste a vivir con migo el mismo día en que te lo propuse, tu feliz. Las que no lo estaba, sin duda, era tu hermana pero como sabia que no ibas a hacer caso solo te ayudo a empacar, desde que le dijimos que estábamos de novios por alguna razón la veo mas feliz.

Esa misma noche decidimos cambiar el juego yo me convertí en uke, aunque me cueste admitirlo me gusto, y para mi mala suerte te diste cuenta, esto me hizo excitar mas de lo común. Por eso es que ahora estoy más cansado más de lo normal y sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño pero con ver tu hermoso rostro tranquilo no me molesta no dormir

****

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.  
**

Ahora reacciono ya llevamos al rededor de un año juntos. Pero que importa prefiero vivir el presente, que el estúpido pasado y el invancable fututo, eres mi presente Gaara ,y parte de mi pasado lo que mas deseo es que seas mi futuro. Por que ya eres mi vida

**  
****Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side**

Algo es seguro, cada vez que te toco te siento y sobre todas las cosas te necesito a mi lado

Gaara te amo con todo mi ser, eres mi vida y me paz. Te amo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gracias por leer

Si quieren la traducción pídanla

besos

Sayonara 


End file.
